Sit!
by Kissu Kisshu
Summary: Just a long oneshot that I couldn't fit in my other story. Ichigo gets a couple sit necklaces from Kaede and places them on Ryou and Kisshu... but will the necklaces cause even more problems for Ichigo? Kind of an InuYasha crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Sit!**

Ichigo quickly threw her backpack on her soft pink bed, hastily unzipping the bag. She couldn't wait to get to the contents inside... and 'no', it wasn't homework. Reaching inside, the strawberry-headed girl pulled out two small, beaded necklaces. Four fangs were equally spread around the precious objects. Running her fingers across the hard, black beads, Ichigo thought back to her walk home from school.

**(Flash Back)**

Lazily, Ichigo stumbled out of the annoyingly exhausting school building. It had been wearing her down more than usual... but being a Mew Mew was the main cause of that. Ryou and Kisshu definitely didn't make anything any easier, either. Between Kisshu constantly sneaking up on her and kissing her and Ryou giving her so much work to do at the Cafe, then telling her she had to battle soon after, the cat-girl was amazed she could even find the energy to get out of bed at all in the mornings.

Turning around, Ichigo smiled and waved 'good bye' to Moe and Miwa before starting home. She had work at the Cafe today, but Ichigo wanted to take a short nap first. She looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful light blue and not a single cloud was visible. Ichigo sighed.

"It's such a great day and here I am going to be stuck doing work," Ichigo stated sadly. Wind soon found its way through the cat-girl's hair, allowing strands of her dark red tresses to flutter in the current of air. Stopping, Ichigo closed her eyes and leaned against a tree, now listening to the wind whistling through the leaves. No matter how wondrous of a day it was, Ichigo couldn't help but frown. It's not like she could enjoy much of this fine weather.

"Ye look a little bothered," said an elderly woman, with grayish hair and a priestess outfit on. She appeared so suddenly that she caused Ichigo to jump up and shriek. "I apologize if I startled ye," the woman added.

"N-no, I'm fine," Ichigo stuttered. "Who are you?"

"Ye may call me Kaede... Ye are?

"I'm Ichigo."

"Well, Ichigo... what has ye worried?"

"Uh, I'm not really worried... just annoyed. A couple of guys have really been getting on my nerves lately."

"Ah, maybe I could be of assistance," Kaede said as she reached into her sleeve, pulling out two necklaces. "Here ye are." The woman reached the necklaces to Ichigo and the confused cat-girl took them, not knowing what else to do.

"Uhm, what do I do with these?" Ichigo asked as she stared at the beads. "Choke them with it?"

Kaede chuckled, "Neigh. These are special necklaces... 'sit' necklaces..."

"Sit... necklaces?" Ichigo repeated slowly.

"Aye," the woman said. "Place the beads 'round the guys and once on, call 'sit'. They will be immediately pulled to the ground. Ye need not worry of them takin' the beads off. Once on, they will not be able to remove them."

Ichigo looked back down at the beads in disbelief. Could such a thing be possible? She sure hoped so. The cat-girl could just imagine the startled and confused expressions that she'd get from Ryou and Kisshu. It was priceless! When Ichigo looked up, to thank Kaede, the strange woman was gone.

"Thank you!" Ichigo shouted out, in hopes that the woman was close enough to hear. After that was said and done, the red-head stuffed the necklaces into her backpack and jolted home.

**(End Flashback)**

Ichigo glanced over at her clock. Talking with Kaede meant she didn't get her nap because it was now time to work. "Oh well," the cat-girl sighed. "At least I can try out these beads."

* * *

"Ichigo, where have you been!" Ryou scolded when the cat-girl opened the door. 

"I..," Ichigo began.

"Don't you know a Kirema Anima has been detected!" Ryou interrupted before shoving the young teen out the door. "The other Mews are fighting in the park so hurry up!" Ryou slammed the door shut, leaving a very confused Ichigo.

"O-kay... That didn't go as planned. " Then it dawned on her that Kisshu might be the one controlling the Kirema Anima. "Ah! I could go after him first! Yeah, that's it! Mew Mew Strawberry MetamorphoSIS!"

* * *

Kisshu floated above the Mew Mews with his arms behind his head. Looking down, the alien-boy watched as the Mew Mews threw their attacks at the rabbit-like Kirema Anima. It quickly dodged the attacks because of its lightning speed that was bestowed upon it. 

"Aww, this is boring without my little Koneko-chan," Kisshu whined before noticing Ichigo standing at the park entrance. "Perfect timing!"

Ichigo ran over to her friends, who had just been knocked down. "Is everyone all right?" She asked franticly. Everyone nodded and stood back up. Kisshu moved his hands down to his knees and smiled slyly.

"Glad you could make it, Koneko-chan," he said happily. "It's just no fun without you."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted up at Kisshu. Quickly, she pulled out one of the necklaces. _Um, okay... now how do I get it on him?_ The beads begin to glow as they were jerked out of Ichigo's hand. "Wha?" The beads pulled apart and, in a flash of light, shot around Kisshu's neck, then reconnected. Kisshu instantly grabbed the beads and looked at them.

"What the!" Kisshu exclaimed.

_Okay! _Ichigo said to herself.

"I'd better have Pai check this thing out."

"Kisshu... si..," Ichigo began, but it was too late. Kisshu had teleported away. "Aaahhh! I didn't get to try the 'sit' necklace!"

"Ichigo... I think we have bigger problems," Mint stated, pointing towards the rabbit Kirema.

"Uh, um, right!" But without Kisshu, or any of the aliens for that matter, the Kirema Anima was quickly defeated.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo found herself oversleeping... but it didn't really matter since it was Saturday. She had actually planned on sleeping in, not only for that reason, but also 'cause it was her day off from the Cafe. The cat-girl shifted her weight to her left side and buried her soft cheek into the pillow, yawning. She didn't even realize that her mother had walked inside the overly pink room. 

"Ichigo," Sakura said quietly as she tugged at her daughter's covers. No movement. "Ichigo!" Her mother said louder, causing the cat-girl to poke her head out from underneath the puffy covers. Her hair a mess.

"Mmmm?" The red headed teen breathed.

"You better get up." Ichigo's head fell back down against the pillow.

"It's Saturday, mom... and today's my day off, too," Ichigo said through her pillows. "So let me sleep!"

"Actually... your boss just called," Sakura began. "He wants you to get to work right away." Ichigo's head shot up.

"WHAT! That jerk!" The teen glanced over at the necklace that was hanging out of her backpack. "Fine! I'll go, but _he's _not going to like it!"

Ichigo got dressed, grabbed the beaded necklaces and exited the house. Before the Cafe was even in her line of view, she heard a familiar voice directly above her.

"Yo, Koneko-chan! What's up?"

Ichigo jerked her head up towards the sky and sure enough, Kisshu was smiling down at her in his normal goofy manner. An evil grin crept across Ichigo's face as she noticed the beads were still around Kisshu's neck.

"You are... but not for long," Ichigo stated.

"Huuuh?"

"Kisshu... SIT!"

Kisshu felt a pressure hit him in the back of his neck as he found himself falling to the ground, unable to stop. Ichigo's grin suddenly disappeared and her eyes grew wide at realization of what she'd just done. She held her hands above her head and screamed, "NO! NO!" Kisshu found himself falling right on top of Ichigo. Their lips collided together during the fall. "MPH!" Ichigo squeaked. Throwing her eyes open, the cat-girl found her lips tightly wedged together with Kisshu's and he staring down at her, wide eyed.

Kisshu pulled away and touched his lips. "Ow," he said, half bent over Ichigo. Kisshu moved his hand down around the beads. "So this is a kissing necklace? I had come to ask you about it since Pai hadn't a clue, but I guess you showed me instead." Kisshu licked his, smiling, lips. "Mmm, not that I mind of course."

"No!" Ichigo screamed, pushing Kisshu up a little. "That wasn't supposed to happen! It's a 'sit' n..." Kisshu was once again forced down upon Ichigo. About that time, Mint's Limousine drove by and stopped at a red light. The blue haired girl looked out the window. Her mouth would have dropped to the floor if at all possible. She turned her head back towards the front of the car.

"I thought I just saw Kisshu and Ichigo making out in the street," Mint said, wide eyed.

Kisshu pulled his head up and smiled. "Wow! I didn't even come for a kiss and here I got two!" Kisshu said happily. "I gotta tell Pai and Tart!" Kisshu quickly teleported away and Ichigo speedily jolted up.

"No, wait! It's not like thaaaat..," Ichigo whined. Mint turned her head back towards Ichigo, though the bird-girl no longer saw Kisshu.

"I guess I did just imagine it," She sighed. The stop light turned green and her Limousine  
continued down the road towards the Cafe.

Ichigo stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay... that was an accident, but it won't happen again. I just have to be more careful now that I know it works." Ichigo touched her lips. "Or else I won't have any lips left!"

* * *

Ichigo ran up to the Cafe and threw the doors open. She didn't see Ryou so she decided to change into her Cafe uniform. When the cat-girl came out of the dressing room, she found Ryou glaring at her. 

"You're late," he said.

"Well today was supposed to be my day off anyway!" She retorted.

"Just get to work. If you haven't noticed, the Cafe's pretty packed today."

"You... JERK!" Ichigo pulled out the 'sit' necklace and it came apart and reconnected around Ryou's neck, just like it had done with Kisshu.

"What's this!" Ryou asked as he tried to take the object off only to receive a shocking blow from it. "AAHH!"

Ichigo smiled and backed away, making sure she was in a safe spot. "Sit," she said and Ryou was forced into the floor. Ryou slowly picked himself up and rubbed his face.

"What did you do!"

Ichigo crossed her arms and explained everything. Mint heard her and walked into the hallway, looked down at Ryou, then back up at Ichigo.

"So I take it, it works?" Mint asked and Ichigo nodded her head. Ryou finally managed to push himself completely up as he listened to Mint and Ichigo.

"If I had another necklace, I'd place it around you. Then maybe you would do some work."

Mint narrowed her eyes. "Well at least I wasn't making out with Kisshu in the middle of the street."

"Aah! You saw that!"

"Good, so I wasn't going crazy."

"Wha!" Ryou said; Confusion evident in his voice. "Did I miss something?"

Ichigo's head darted over towards Ryou as she blushed. "NO! SIT!"

"AAH!" Ryou was once again pulled down into the floor. "What was that for?"

"Get to work," Ichigo concluded.

* * *

Mint sat down at her regular table and poured herself some tea. Ichigo walked over to the table, pulled out one of the white and pink chairs, and sat down, too. She leaned back and stretched as Lettuce walked over to the cat-girl. 

"Umm, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked. "What's wrong with Shirogane-san?

Pudding jumped down onto the center of the table. Mint grabbed her tea and swiftly moved it away from the monkey girl. "And why is Ryou onii-chan doing Ichigo onee-chan's work, na no da?" Pudding inquired. Everyone looked over at Ryou, who was running back and forth between tables.

"Waiter!"

"Coming!" Ryou said.

"Where's my parfait?"

"Just a moment!" He stated.

"My tea!"

"I ordered vanilla pudding... not chocolate!"

"My coffee's cold!"

"I've been waiting here for thirty minutes for someone to take my order!"

"I don't have a fork!"

"AAHH! I can only do one person at a time!" Ryou shouted out. "So please be patient!"

"Waiter!"

"Waiter!"

"Waiter!"

"ARGH!" Ryou growled.

Ichigo giggled at the sight of Ryou actually working for a change... but the funny part was watching the customers giving him a hard time. Ichigo stood up and looked at Lettuce and Pudding. "Do you see that necklace around his neck?" Ichigo asked. Pudding and Lettuce both nod, then look back over at Ryou. "Weeelll, Just say if he disobeys me, he'll end up in the floor." Ichigo started to walk off.

"Uh! Um, Ichigo-san, where are you going?" Lettuce asked.

"It's a nice day again so I thought I'd go and sit outside."

_**CRASH**_

Everyone jumped and looked over at Ryou. He was flat on the floor with broken dishes, cups and bowls all around him. Food and drinks littered the floor as well. Ichigo's mouth dropped when she realized she had said 'the word.' She actually hadn't meant to. Quickly, she ran over to Ryou and pulled him up.

"OMG! Are you all right? I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" the cat girl said nervously.

Ryou rubbed his face. "Ahh, sure it was," he said sarcastically before looking down at the bits of glass and food that covered the floor. He jerked his head towards Ichigo. "This is all coming out of your pay check!"

"W-w-w-WHAT!"

"Now, if you're not going to work... LEAVE!"

Ichigo drew her eyes down. "Fine, I will!" she shouted before running out the door. She turned around and poked her head back inside. "Oh, one more thing... SIT!"

* * *

Ichigo stomped down the street and, obviously not thinking, turned and kicked a hard cement wall. She howled and jumped back, shifting her weight to one foot as the other started to thump in pain. Placing her right hand on the wall, the cat girl bent over and leaned her head against the hard, gray, cemented bricks; Mentally cursing herself for being so dense. 

"Hahahah! That wasn't very smart, Koneko-chan." Ichigo swung around. Kisshu was laying on a building, propping his head up with his hands and smiling dumbly down at Ichigo. "Hi..."

"SIT!" Ichigo screamed before Kisshu could finish his word. Kisshu's eyes grew wide when he felt the pressure in his neck again. All of a sudden, the roof gave way and the poor alien boy found himself getting an inside view of a local apartment building. Ichigo heard each floor break as Kisshu hit them at full force. Random people started screaming and running out of the building. The strawberry headed cat-girl nervously gulped, took two steps back, turned, then ran away before anyone could question her on having something to do with this 'incident'. Of course she did... but she had no desire to be caught in such a situation. Kisshu would find his own way out.

* * *

Ryou collapsed into one of the Cafe's chairs and sighed. The days work was finally done, though it definitely left a toll. The girls, plus Ryou, rubbed their sore arms and legs as they slumped down in their chairs. Lettuce had changed the outside sign from 'open' to 'closed.' 

The blond boy laid his head down on the small table and closed his eyes... but that didn't last long. Pudding jumped on top of the table, in front of Ryou, and leaned down towards him. Slowly, Ryou lifted his head, just enough to look at her.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Ryou onii-chan should apologize to Ichigo onee-chan, na no da," Pudding pointed out. Ryou said nothing. He just closed his eyes and turned his head. "So is Ryou onii-chan gonna apologize?"

"No, I'll just have Keiichiro analyze this necklace. We'll find a way to deactivate it," Ryou replied. Keiichiro walked in about this time.

"Umm, actually, Ryou... I've already analyzed it and the computer didn't pick anything up," Keiichiro announced. The girls smiled slyly before grabbing a hold of Ryou and tossing him out of the Cafe.

"Now, don't come back till Ryou onii-chan apologizes, na no da!" Pudding yelled before the Mew Mews slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Ow," Kisshu whined as he wrapped a bandage around his arm. He had teleported from the apartment's basement before anyone knew he was down there... though it was blindly obvious since he went straight down, leaving a hole on every floor. Now the green haired alien boy was sitting on a guard rail next to the ocean. He grabbed the necklace and looked at it. "Well, at least it was fun for a while... but these beads gotta come off." Kisshu turned his head and noticed Ryou walking down a road next to a forest. "I wonder what Blondie's up to," Kisshu said aloud before noticing the beads around Ryou's neck. "Aww, he's got one, too. And here I was feeling special." Kisshu phased over to Ryou, surprising the blond boy. "Yo, Blondie! What's up?" 

"Aah!" Ryou yelled. "W-where'd you come from?"

"That's not important." Kisshu eyed Ryou's beads carefully. "The question should be: Where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just thinking... do you want those beads off?" Kisshu asked. Ryou then noticed the beads around Kisshu's neck and smirked.

"Oh, that's right," Ryou began. "Ichigo did mention something about placing a 'sit' necklace around you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Enough with the details. Let me jump straight to the point." Kisshu grabbed a hold of the bottom of his beads. "You obviously want this thing off, too." Ryou crossed his arms as he continued to listen. "Maybe we could temporarily work together in locating Ichigo?"

Ryou stared at Kisshu, then sighed, "Very well, but it's only because this necklace gives me a headache." The blond teen rubbed his head. "Literally."

* * *

Ichigo slowly walked into a park and sat down on one of the hard wooden benches that were scattered throughout the area. She glanced up at the pale blue sky and took a deep breath as she thought the day through. The necklaces weren't helping her as much as she had hoped... actually, they were, if at all possible, even more trouble. She had lost two more kisses to Kisshu as well as some of her pay check from Ryou. 

_Those two guys really know how to bring a girl down, _Ichigo thought to herself; Letting her gaze drop from the sky to the ground. Her head lowered and she sighed again.

"Ye look bothered again," said a familiar voice. "Are ye not satisfied with the necklaces?" Ichigo's head darted up and swung to her right. Kaede was standing right next to her, just like it had been when they had first met.

"Kaede!" Ichigo gasped. The cat girl's eyes changed from shock to a sad expression. "The... um, necklaces have kind of been causing me some trouble.

"I see. Would ye like to remove them?" Ichigo nodded her head slowly. "Very well then. Here." Kaede reached a small, white, and yellow tinted piece of paper, to Ichigo. It had some sort of spell wrote on it. "Just say this chant when ye see them guys."

"Thanks a lot Kaede," Ichigo smiled. "So where are you going to now?"

"Home... I have to hurry or else the time rift will close."

"Time rift! WHA!"

"Ye need not worry about it. Just take care." Kaede waved 'good bye', then walked off. Ichigo stood up and looked around.

"Greet, now I have to find them," Ichigo said. "Aw, it's hot out today. I think I need to sit back down."

_**BAM!**_

"What was that?" Ichigo wondered as she ran towards where the sound had come from. Peeking around a bush, the cat-girl noticed Ryou and Kisshu pushing themselves up off the ground. They both were covered in dirt. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were there."

"Never mind," both Kisshu and Ryou stated before standing up. They brushed the dirt off themselves, then looked at Ichigo. Ryou was the first to speak.

"Ichigo... I apologize for yelling at you earlier today. I shouldn't have been so harsh." Ryou turned his head away and crossed his arms. When Kisshu didn't speak, Ryou poked him in the side with his elbow.

"Fine... Ichigo, sorry about kissing you all the time," Kisshu said, now moving his hand behind his back and crossing his fingers. "I'll tone it down a bit." Ichigo smiled as she reached for the piece of paper Kaede had given her.

_It looks like they learned their lesson... they earned this._ Ichigo chanted the spell and the necklaces vanished.

"I'm going back to the Cafe now," Ryou stated. "Oh, yeah. Ichigo, I decided not to take any money out of your pay check... just make sure you're at the Cafe bright and early tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do."

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed. Ryou continued to walk off. "Hey! Get back here!" Suddenly Kisshu grabbed Ichigo around the waist.

"Aww, forget about him, honey! You've got me!" Kisshu smiled as he tried to kiss her, but Ichigo pushed his face away with her hand.

"I don't want you... and didn't you agree to tone down on the kissing!"

"I had my fingers crossed!"

"Figures." Ichigo said plainly before looking back towards Ryou, who was continuing to walk off. "Ryou! Get back here now! I'm not through with you!"

"I told you to forget about him. Ya don't need him."

"Well I definitely don't need you either! Now if you don't mind...," Ichigo started shouting at Ryou again, "Ryou! Don't you dare walk away from me! WAAHH! Kisshu, don't touch me there! Ryyoooou! Kissshuuu! WAHAHAHAAAAAH! Things are never gonna change!" Ichigo cried.

**The End**


End file.
